The Last Night
by WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: Asa finds Manfred after Dr. Bloor has yet again forced his son to use his powers for evil. Can Asa make Manfred smile again? Manfred/Asa slash. Songfic. Cutting!Manfred.


Okay guys, this is my first Charlie Bone fic, so go easy on me okay? Also it's going to be a song-fic. The song is The Last Night by Skillet.  
I'm not really sure how slash for this book series will be taken, but through the books I couldn't help and think that Manfred and Asa had a very personal relationship, and that just maybe that they were some kind of lovers/boyfriends/ECT... soooo... If you guys feel the same go ahead and comment, and if you think that there are other slash pairs you think are more likely you can tell me your opinions on that too.  
Enjoy the story and tell me if you like it! Love you guys! _Review, Review, Review! Give me that feedback!_And flames will be ignored and used to light my fireplace and to keep my toes toasty warm. YAY.

**Disclaimers:**I didn't make the Charlie Bone books, they are the sole property of Jenny Nimmo. I also did not make the song, it is called The Last Night and is the sole property of the band called Skillet.

**~0*0*0 Story Start! 0*0*0~**

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_  
_You tell me this will be the last night_  
_Feeling like this_

_I just came to say goodbye_  
_Didn't want you to see me cry_  
_I'm fine _

_But I know it's a lie_

Asa felt bile rise in the back of his throat as the blood slid down Manfred's wrist. Ugh.  
This was all Manfred's father and grandfather's fault! They always forced the Head-Boy to use his powers against his will.  
God, all that blood!  
And that pitifully guilty look on Manfred's face when Asa had found him, lying bleeding from self-inflicted wounds against a rust red colored wall of the old ruins was almost more sickening than than his own uncontrollable urge to... He shook his head trying to clear it of his Animal-side.  
But...he couldn't help it, his mouth was watering.  
Before he could stop himself, Asa had grabbed Manfred's arm and licked roughly across the bloody cuts.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_  
_I'm everything you need me to be_

Manfred yelped in fright at first but soon quited, simply watching Asa cleaning the blood away from his wrist and hand. Asa's tongue was rough and warm, as it followed the rusty trails that spider-wedded.  
Asa made a sound that Manfred guessed passed as purring as he finally finished.  
The beast-child looked him over one last time, before laying down beside him and snuggling up.

_Your parents say everything is your fault_  
_But they don't know you like I know you_  
_They don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say_  
_It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine_  
_But I know it's a lie_

They lay in silence for awhile, then Asa looked up into Manfed's eyes. " You know... you don't have to be prefect. You... " Asa seemed to think about his words of a second before nodding to himself somlemly. " I like you the way you are, you don't have to impress me to get me to like you... like your dad. "  
Manfred couldn't talk. He couldn't breath. He... He...didn't know that his heart could hurt so much and feel so good at the same time...So he cried. He cried harder and longer than he could ever remember crying before. And Asa held him.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_  
_I'm everything you need me to be_  
_The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when every-thing's wrong_  
_If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on_  
_Tonight, tonight_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_  
_I'm everything you need me to be_

_I won't let you say goodbye_  
_And I'll be your reason why_  
_The last night away from me, away from me_

When Manfred finally stopped crying he looked at Asa. " Why are you so nice to me Asa? I don't really treat you all that well. "  
The other boy shrugged, a small smile lighting on his face. " I just kind of love you I guess. "  
Manfred blinked, then glared at Asa. " Don't...Don't be an idiot. "  
Asa just shrugged again. " I don't really know how to do that Manfred. "  
Manfred chuckled darkly, placing a kiss on Asa's forehead. " Yeah... I know. "  
Asa grinned, snuggling closer to the boy. " I really do love you Manfred. "  
" ...I love you too Asa. "


End file.
